I Promise
by xAracnaex
Summary: The Big Red Machine has more then a slight crush on one of the newest SmackDown! Divas. What happens when he acts on his feelings and will she feel the same way? For rosiewitch24 Kane/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I seem to be good at popping out oneshots lately :) This is for rosiewitch24 who happens to be my best friend in the universe and I really hope she likes this. Last time I posted and didn't tell her she smacked me when I woke up haha. I'm hoping she forgives me since this is supposed to be a surprise. Love ya Rosie! Please R&R I still haven't gotten any reviews for 4 A.M. Kinda makes me sad but I hope everyone enjoys this! Love always,_

_~Aracnae~_

He'd been watching her for awhile now. At least a few months, basically since she had begun working for the company. It wasn't as if he was stalking her or anything of that nature but whenever she was around, he found himself not being able to focus on anything else going on around him. Today was no different from any of the others before and as he sat in catering with a few of the other guys, he watched her talking animatedly with a few of the other Divas.

A punch to the shoulder brought him out of his reverie and he turned slightly to glare at the man who'd hit him. "I like you Calloway but that doesn't mean I won't deck you right here." he threatened.

Mark Calloway, better known as The Undertaker rolled his eyes at the man sitting beside him. "Could you at least attempt to pay attention?"

The sad thing was, he was trying yet with her being so close to him, nothing else seemed quite as important. He'd made up his mind that he would talk to her but he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He could have asked Mark for advice, the man was married after all but he was never one to take the easy route with anything.

Now it was Adam Copeland or Edge as the fans knew him, who interrupted his thoughts. "Dude, if you don't talk to that woman and I mean soon, somebody else is going to and your gonna miss your shot."

He just shook his head and attempted to pay attention to the previous conversation.

XXXXX

Rosie Collins sat at a table in catering with two of her closest friends, Beth Carolan and Barbie Blank talking about the match that Beth and Rosie were to have against LayCool that night.

"It's gonna be good match." Rosie stated, a smile upon her face.

"Agreed, wrestling a tag match against those two is always interesting." Beth nodded while grinning herself.

Barbie kept glancing at the table across the room that consisted of Mark, Adam, Jay, and the man who she had shared a storyline with awhile ago, Glenn.

Rosie snapped her fingers in front of Kelly's face when she hadn't gotten a response from her fellow Diva. "I think the bleach is starting to get to your head sweetie." she teased the blonde.

"Sorry but a certain man is staring holes in you and if ya ask Beth, I'm sure she'll tell you the same thing." Barbie explained.

"She's right Rose." Beth nodded.

"You're both full of shit too. Which ones staring Phoenix? If it's Captain Charisma, he can get his eyeballs back in his head because he missed his chance with me."

"Well it's definitely NOT him..." Beth trailed off not knowing what to say.

"C'mon who is it?" Rosie was getting impatient.

Barbie and Beth exchanged glances before Barbie spoke up. "Why don't you check it out for yourself love."

Rosie rolled her eyes but turned enough to be able to see the four men sitting across the room. When she saw which one of them was actually staring, her stomach started doing flips. Of all the Superstars on SmackDown!, he was the one she would've never expected to give her a second glance let alone stare.

It was no secret to Beth and Barbie that Rosie had a thing for Glenn Jacobs or Kane as most people called him. The trio had talked about it on a few occasions and the two would tease her about it halfheartedly. Both women knew from working with The Big Red Machine that outside the ring, Glenn was almost the polar opposite of his on screen persona. He was sweet, caring and gentle despite his size. It was now that Rosie began to blush softly, hoping that her friends wouldn't notice but nothing got past those two.

"Rosie and Glenn sittin' in a tree-" Barbie started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Beth finished laughing at the glare she was getting.

"Would you two shut the hell up?" Rosie growled. She realized they were across the room but she didn't want Glenn, or any of the others to hear her friends joke and take it the wrong way. She rested her head in her hands and shook her head before standing and pushing her chair under the table. "You two have fun being smartasses, I have a match to get ready for." and with that, Rosie left the catering area completely oblivious to the looks she was still receiving from Glenn.

XXXXX

"And the winners of this match, The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix and Rosie!" Tony Chimmel announced after Beth and Rosie had both used their finishing moves on Michelle and Rosie pinned her for the win.

Rosie climbed to the second rope and threw both her fists in the air causing the crowd to go wild. One of the things that Rosie loved about the WWE was the the small celebration, both Rosie and Beth exited the ring and headed back up the ramp arms slung around each others shoulders laughing about the fit Layla had thrown about being tossed unceremoniously from the ring. The girl knew how to throw a fit.

Once the two passed through the Gorilla and back into the rest of the arena, they headed towards the Divas locker room. They rounded a corner and Rosie found herself running smack into someone. She would've landed on her ass if the person hadn't of caught her around the waist to keep her from crashing to the floor.

Beth was the first to look up and when she saw who Rosie had run into, a smirk played on her lips. "Rosie, I'm gonna head on back, my knee's acting up and I want a trainer to look at it. I'll see you later." and then she was gone.

Rosie glared after Beth for a minute but when she looked up to say sorry, she understood why Beth had left her there. "I'm sorry Kane I wasn't paying attention." she smiled up at him.

He grinned slightly. "It's okay Rosie don't worry about it. And call me Glenn would ya?"

Rosie laughed. "Okay Glenn." she then realized one of his hands was still on her hip yet he didn't seem to have any intention of walking away.

"I saw your match. Congrats." he told her.

"Thanks it was fun. Don't you have a match against Adam tonight?" Rosie asked curiously.

Glenn nodded. "I was hoping you would cheer for me?" he asked with a playful smirk. He almost kicked himself for how he was acting but the testosterone wasn't helping him at all.

Rosie pretended to act like she was thinking it over but she was planning on agreeing. This was only the pairs second encounter and it was going more smoothly then the first. "I will but I'm pretty sure you have to let go first." she teased.

Now it was Glenn's turn for embarrassment as he realized he still hadn't let go of the younger woman. "Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay just don't want you to miss that match." Rosie laid a hand on his arm.

Glenn was going to leave it at that but Adam's words from earlier were nagging him still. Out of nowhere, he leaned down and captured Rosie's lips with his own. The kiss didn't last long but it was long enough for both to have to break for air. Glenn ran a hand through Rosie's curly red hair.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward but I couldn't help myself."

Rosie smiled up at him. "No I don't think you were out of line seeing as I wanted to do the same thing." she chewed on her bottom lip.

Glenn took a step closer to her if possible and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you remember what I told you the first time we bumped into each other?"

This incident had occurred almost three months ago and both of them still remembered it. Rosie could only nod, not trusting her voice with Glenn so close

"Well I intend to keep good on that promise if you'll let me that is." Again, Rosie nodded and Glenn kissed her. "I'll see you after my match I hope?"

"Yeah you will."

Glenn grinned and walked away leaving Rosie to finally head back to the locker room. A huge smile was plastered across her face and she couldn't wait to see what would happen the next time she encountered the Big Red Machine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey ya'll. I know I sad this would be a one shot, buuuuuut, a reviewer wanted to see more as did Rosie herself. So here this is. This is the first time I've written something like this that I've allowed others to read so please be kind. I know it's not epic, but I did try. Anyway, I think this may be all for this, unless Rosie says otherwise, so we'll see what she has to say when she reads it. Enjoy :)_

_~Aracnae~_

Disclaimer: _I forgot to say in the last few things I've posted that I own nothing except for the characters you don't recognize, and the plots. All else belongs to WWE and so on. Yay not going to jail now :D_

After SmackDown! was over, Glenn and Adam's being the final match of the night, Rosie found herself waiting in the hallway outside of Glenn's locker room. She had showered and changed out of her ring gear, now wearing a tank top with a wolf covering the front, black skinny jeans and almost knee high black boots. Her long, curly red hair was still hanging loose and she was twirling it around her fingers as her mind wandered back to the first time she had run into Glenn.

_Rosie was walking backstage after her match against Barbie and suddenly found herself being followed by an eager Jack Swagger. _

_"Rosie, wait up." he called after her. _

_Rosie turned, somewhat annoyed, because all she wanted was a shower and to head back to the hotel. "Yeah?" _

_"That was a good match tonight. You should let me take you out after the show to celebrate." Jack smiled at her. _

_"Sorry Jack I'm not really interested. I have a date with my pillow and I don't want to be late." Rosie turned to leave when Jack grabbed her arm. _

_"Awe come on don't be like that. Just let me take you out. And you should call me Jake." _

_Rosie gritted her teeth to keep from slapping him. "One, let go of me, and two, I don't care to know you on a personal level, so I'm going to stick to your ring name." _

_Jack's grip tightened. "I don't think your really in a position to say no."_

_A slap echoed in the air as Jack's head snapped to the side. "I'm in a position to tell you to fuck off and leave me alone. So I suggest you do that unless you want to deal with my temper." _

_Jack sneered and was about to say something when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to tell whoever it was to get lost, but when he saw who it was, words left him. _

_"I believe the lady told you to get lost. I suggest you do so, or her temper is going to be the least of your problems." Kane said in a low, angry voice. _

_Jack basically ran away with his tail between his legs, and left the other two facing each other. _

_"Thanks for that. He just wouldn't get the hint." Rosie said, rubbing her arm. The bastard was going to pay for that one. _

_"Don't mention it. He thinks he owns the place, and everybody's getting sick of his shit. Are you alright?" _

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. May have a small bruise tomorrow, but it's nothing compared to what he's gonna feel if he doesn't learn the meaning of the word no." _

_Kane reached over and grabbed Rosie's arm gently, checking for damage anyway. _

_Both of them felt the spark and it gave Rosie goosebumps. _

_"Thanks again Kane, I really appreciate it." Rosie turned to leave before she did something she may or may not regret the next day. She stopped though, and turned back, giving the larger man a quick hug. _

_"You're welcome." Kane was silent for a moment before adding, "I would never hurt you." _

_Rosie simply nodded at him, before walking away._

Still lost in her thoughts, Rosie didn't notice Glenn come around the corner until he bumped into her.

"You know, we've got to stop meeting like this." Glenn laughed.

Rosie laughed as well. "I'm starting to think this is a good idea. I managed to catch most of your match, and it was amazing."

Glenn bowed his head slightly, "Thanks, we've worked together for so long it's pretty easy to make matches interesting with him."

He opened the door to his locker room and motioned for her to go inside.

"Ya know I've always wondered why you never share a locker room with the rest of the guys." Rosie said as Glenn shut the door behind them.

"I don't know really. I guess it started when Mark and I were doing the Brothers of Destruction thing, and I never really ended up being in the general locker room after that. It's kind of nice though."

Rosie nodded. "I would think so."

A comfortable silence enveloped the room as the pair stared at each other, each not sure how to go about making the first move. Glenn decided to go for it and closed the distance between them in one step. He wrapped his arms around Rosie and pulled her tight to him before kissing her.

Rosie's arms found there way around his neck and that's how the pair stayed for what seemed like an eternity.

Glenn's hands found his way up under the hem of Rosie's tank top and he caressed the smooth skin near her hips.

It was Rosie who broke the kiss, discarding her shirt and finding Glenn's lips again.

Glenn picked her up and pushed her gently against the door, kissing down her neck, over her shoulder.

Rosie gasped as the kisses turned to bites, and wrapped her legs tighter around Glenn's waist. She ran her hands over his back and chest before placing both hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

Glenn was taking his time exploring Rosie's body. He'd been thinking of this for god knows how long, and now that he was finally having the chance to do it, he wasn't going to miss anything. The moans and gasps coming from her were helping to fuel his desire.

After a while of this, Rosie stopped Glenn and he was worried that he'd done something wrong.

"Couch, now." she said, trying to catch her breath.

Glenn grinned, and happily complied. Once he laid her down, he worked his way from her lips, to where her jeans started, kissing and nipping the whole way.

He stopped a moment and looked up at Rosie, making sure that this was ok. She only nodded and he leaned back to pull off her boots to be able to remove the clothes that were hindering his progress.

As Rosie laid before him, now completely nude, Glenn couldn't help but take in her body before he continued.

The moments went on and Rosie quickly learned that Glenn was a very talented man. He would bring her almost to release and then back off, teasing her until she couldn't take it anymore.

Glenn didn't want this to be over too quickly. He was teasing her for a reason.

"Glenn, just fuck me already." Rosie ground out.

He smiled before moving to remove his ring gear. He then positioned himself above Rosie, holding his weight with his arms. He leaned down to kiss her as he gently thrust into her for the first time.

The two soon found a rhythm and kept at it until both had gone crashing over the edge.

Afterwards, they lay there and tried to catch their breath, trading kisses and caresses as they did so.

"I think I should tell you that was amazing." Rosie smiled up at him.

Glenn laughed. "I knew having my own locker room would come in handy someday." he teased.

Rosie smacked him on the chest, laughing with him. "Come on smartass."

Glenn sat up and pulled Rosie close to him. He tilted her head towards him before speaking.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you." he said, kissing her sweetly for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
